Sanctuary
by Silverstar Ichinose
Summary: songfics de utada hikarusanctuary de kingdom hearts es la canciòn que mas me gusta leanlo y reviews plis xD!


遥か(haruka distante) este songfic es el que màs me gusta porque es de la canciòn: "_Utada Hikaru- Sanctuary" _quienes han jugado Kingdom Hearts 2 en inglès habràn escuchado esa bonita canciòn que me trae tantos recuerdos distantes del pasado...

Alessil: hey, naru-kun adivina que...

Naru: que, nee-chan

Alessil: el 2008 esta aquí cierto?

Naru: si...por què dattebayo?

Alessil: y eso significa que hay que hacer muchos fics (con cara de niñita inocente)

Ishigo: eso significa que tu estaràs de prota en muchos fanfics yaoi de alessil-san, onii-chan!

Alessil: ishigo? Que haces aquì?

Ishigo: tengo el mismo derecho que tù aparecer aquì ¬¬...

Alessil: como sea, al fic Ò Ò

Te fuiste sin decirme nada, a no se que clase de misiòn que esa baa-chan te ha encargado, tu bello rostro està impreso en mi mente, cada dìa te espero con ansias para volvernos a ver como si fuese la primera vez...

"_W__onk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I...  
In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music Inside  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now..."_

De todas las personas que haya conocido nadie se compara contigo, tu manera de ser, tu manera de ver las cosas, tu manera de vivir, tu manera de pensar...y...tu manera de...besar...

"_I watch you fast asleep,  
All I fear means nothing...  
In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies, melt away  
Music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me..."_

Nunca olvidarè aquella noche, en la que los dos nos confesamos que nos amàbamos tanto que nunca supusimos que era un lazo tan fuerte de amor que nos unìa, esa noche fue cuando me hiciste tuyo, solo tuyo y que nunca te alejarìas de mì pase lo que pase hasta el fin.

"_Snwod dna spu ynam os  
My heart's a battleground  
Snoitome eurt deen I  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
Snoitome eurt deen I  
You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken..."_

Los dìas pasaban y las horas se convertìan en minutos, y los minutos en segundos...cuando me besaste y me dijiste que me amabas me llevaste a aquel lugar que me trajo recuerdos dolorosos porque fue cuando dijiste que te ibas...te reiste y yo tambien pero a la vez sin yo querer empezè a llorar, tu me preguntaste por que lloraba y te respondì que lloraba de felicidad al saber que tu nunca te fuiste como dijiste sino que regresaste...regresaste por mì. Tu eres mi vida, mi todo, mi mundo...mi santuario.

"_In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now  
My fears, my lies  
Melt away...  
wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I..."_

**FIN**

Como les quedo el ojo eh? (inner: ¬¬ pero que comentarios los tuyos) bien en mi opinion me siento bien con este songfic esque me gusta mucho la canciòn y no se...me gusto y ya

EL RINCÒN DEL FAFICCIONISTA

_Rosetta: otra de las bitàcoras de alessil-sama...¬¬_

_Bitàcora de alessil: 4/01/08 hora: 9:38 AM_

_Alessil: ah...no se que hacer tengo traumas a cada rato y aaaaaaaa_

_Ishigo: te refieres a "ese" capìtulo?_

_Alessil: si, no se que hacer el lìo esta es que los lectores me piden tu sabes que en ese capitulo_

_Ishigo: no sera "eso" verdad?_

_Alessil: si en el fanfic largo que empece los otros dìas en el capìtulo 2 estoy trancada xD!_

_Ishigo: ..._

_Rosetta: hola chicas que hacen?_

_Alessil: rosetta! Mi amiga del alma_

_Rosetta: dime_

_Alessil: quiero que me hagas un favor, quiero que escribas lemon para mì _

_Rosetta: que es eso?_

_Ishigo: ven aquì te lo explicare_

_MINUTOS DESPUÈS..._

_Rosetta: O///O ahhhhhhhhhh! Hentaiiiiiiiiii y para colmo yaoi, alessil-sama estàs loca o què?_

_Alessil: plis plis esque yo no se hacer esto, como sea no soy capaz_

_Rosetta: y crees que yo lo harè?_

_Alessil: si no eres tù ni yo..._

_(Alessil y Rosetta mirando a Ishigo de forma disimulante y malvada)_

_Ishigo: ah no...Eso no yo no lo hare...etto...adiòs_

_Alessil: vuelve aquì, demonios! Se fue_

_Rosetta: y entonces quien escribirà esa parte del fic?_

_Alessil: solo hay una persona lo suficientemente pervertida como para escribir ese tipo de cosas sin vergüenza_

_Rosetta: no serà ren-sama verdad?_

_Alessil: bueno...estaba pensado que naru-kun(a la fuerza) lo hiciera pero ren-chan...bueno creo que esta ocupada ahora mismo haciendos de sus famosos fics hentai (lo de famosos es mentira)_

_Rosetta: y bien...quièn serà?_

_Alessil: averìguenlo en el proximo rincòn adios_

Hello ahì

Hata la proxima

Un beso y un fuerte abrazo

Alessil :)


End file.
